Individuals contact organizations on a daily basis for a variety of reasons. In the past, organization representatives received and routed calls based on verbal caller input. Organizations routinely have networks with automated systems that receive and route calls within the network. The automated systems sometimes use natural language or intelligent routing technologies that route incoming calls using data and/or voice input of a caller, according to a fixed protocol.
An organization's representative is typically at a computer terminal or workstation but is limited in the interactions in which they can engage (e.g. topics upon which they can speak to an individual or “scripts”) and information they have at their disposal with which to interact. Often times, a representative can only speak to an individual using limited/defined scripts that appear on their graphical user interface (GUI) at the agent's terminal. Sometimes, a script may relate to a program of the organization that the organization wants to promote. However, these promoted program scripts are often presented to the representative, and subsequently the individual, irrespective of the needs of the customer. Thus, an individual that contacts the organization may be routed to an agent and receive information for a program that they do not care about, that they are already a member of, or that is irrelevant to the customer. Present communication channel systems, such as web interfaces, are also deficient because they fail to keep user interfacing and treatment data dynamically up-to-date to address contemporary individualized needs.
As discussed above, present systems typically involve one communication channel (i.e., the individual contacts the organization telephonically). However, it may be desirable to enable an individual to contact the organization using other communication channels, such as via the Internet. Known communication systems that utilize multiple communication channels typically provide the contacting individual with a different experience for each communication channel used, and require different platforms for actions and interactions by or with agents.